The present disclosure relates to a field of information processing, more particularly, the present disclosure relates to an information processing method and an information processing apparatus.
With the development of communication technology, communication applications including text communication, voice communication and video communication or the like become more and more popular. In procedures of these communications, large amounts of data such as text data, voice data, video data or the like are generated.
Conventionally, other than simply forwarding the data to a corresponding communicating party to implement an object of the communication in the procedure of the communication, the data is not further used.